


Grinds My Gears

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: DJ!Hyungwon, Grindr, Hooking up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, obligatory Grindr hookup fic, super self-indulgent lol, teacher!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: Minhyuk really doesn’t know why he thinks it’s a good idea in the first place.(alternatively: minhyuk and hyungwon hook up on grindr. that's it. that's the fic.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Grinds My Gears

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this. Minhyuk, i've found whilst writing this mess, is a comfort character of sorts? or at least I can project onto him the most lol. this is vaguely crack treated seriously

Minhyuk really doesn’t know why he thinks it’s a good idea in the first place. Maybe it’s that his class of overwhelming second graders have been kicking his ass this month and he’s dying for a break. Maybe it’s because he’s been practically celibate for the past eight months. It’s probably because he’s a lonely gay man living in a shitty apartment in the heart of the city and figures that _someone_ will want to fuck him, but he opens up Grindr on this fine Saturday evening and decides to look for someone. 

Now, Minhyuk is usually classier than this. Actually, he hates Grindr ninety percent of the time, because anyone who has says that the gay community is loving and accepting clearly hasn’t seen the profiles with _No fats, no fems, no Asians_ in their bios. (Honestly, the blatant ignorance amuses him more than it actually makes him upset, but that’s not that point). 

Still, Minhyuk is likely the most self-deprecating piece of shit in the city, and apparently no one IRL wants to fuck people with “‘“emotional baggage’”’” or whatever. Grindr is sort of like a last resort for him when going to that one bar in the gay village and trying to pick out someone to lay that he doesn’t have to actively seek out fails (it usually doesn’t, but it’s only because Minhyuk dresses like a slutty little twink instead of his typical librarian-esque thing.) He’s really only used it once, and all it resulted in was a sore ass and blue balls.

Regardless, he opens up the app and is instantly bombarded with messages. A lot are from bots, and most of them are asking how much he’s packing, or if he’s good at giving head (which, Minhyuk doesn’t like to brag, _but_ ), one dude is asking if he wants a threesome, and another dude named Austin that says he’s “hot for an Asian” and is asking if he likes double penetration. 

Minhyuk is _this_ close to continuing his stretch of celibacy, except, maybe for forever this time. He might just go straight. Women can’t be _this_ awful. 

He contemplates calling Jooheon, his colleague who he’s practically adopted, and asking if he wants to rewatch _Killing Eve_ and gorge himself on jalapeno cheezies and Neapolitan ice cream like normal adults do when a message catches his eye. 

Hwonc0194: I’ve always wondered why there’s no sad sunglasses emoji. I want to show people I’m depressed but still pretty fuckin cool.

Minhyuk doesn’t want to embarrass himself by admitting how hard he actually laughs at that. He clicks on the dude’s profile after collecting himself. 

Hyungwon C. 26 years old. Korean. 6’0. Dom top, but if you’re cute enough I might consider switching. Currently: single. Looking for: hookups, relationships, friends. 3 Kilometres away. ‘ _I live on boba and instant ramen. No one said I had my shit together._ ’

Sure. Minhyuk can probably (absolutely) work with that. He decides to message the guy back. 

Minhyukkie93: good to know i’m not the only self-deprecating bastard in this city. 

Hwonc0194: look man

Hwon0194: you’re really hot and i kinda just want a good night. 

Minhyukkie93: yeah sure I’m down but how do I know you’re actually a nice top and not some weird old man trying to sex traffic me???

And then Hyungwon sends him a photo, and Minhyuk is losing his goddamn _mind_. 

He didn’t know that people who looked like this actually existed. The photo shows Hyungwon staring directly into the camera like he’s trying to incinerate it (either that or Minhyuk but potato, potahto), and his chin is covered by the cowl of his jacket, but Minhyuk doesn’t even care. He’s _so_ hot. Hyungwon kind of looks like a cross between a turtle and a frog and Minhyuk finds that he’s _way_ too into it. Like, he’s really questioning how much he's willing to let this man ruin his whole life. 

Hwonc0194: there

Hwonc0194: how do I know you’re really a 27-year-old dude and not an old lady that gets off on gay Koreans?

That doesn’t make much sense. There’s a photo of Minhyuk on his account. A cute one from when his hair was pink for the week of Valentine's day. 

Minhyukkie93: u’ve already seen one of me ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ

Hwonc0194: could be a catfish

Two can play at that game. Minhyuk sends him one he took the other day when he woke up glowing for the first time literally ever. 

Minhyukkie93: not a catfish. believe me?

He’s left on read for a moment before: _fuck yeah. You’re really down?_ Like Minhyuk wasn’t willing to risk it all for Hyungwon, who he’s seen one photo of and shared three words with. 

Minhyukkie93: I am if you are. I’ll send my address.

-

Some twenty minutes after a full shower (yes, a shave and a douche and even some pre-stretching), a knock sounds at Minhyuk’s front door. He’s sitting on his bed, still in his bath towel, and scrolling through Twitter. The knock startles him, and he curses as he haphazardly throws on the first thing he sees. He brushes down his hair, still fluffy from the blow dryer, and runs to the door as who Minhyuk assumes is Hyungwon knocks again. 

When he opens it, yeah, it’s certainly the guy from the picture, but apparently the picture didn’t capture how much he’s like a string bean. He’s got these super broad shoulders, like he could be super buff and beefy if he wanted to be, but Minhyuk’s not sure how much he’d like him if he were like that. He doesn’t like fucking people who could genuinely break him in half. 

“Minhyuk?” Luckily the beanpole doesn’t butcher his name as much as he’s accustomed to, but then again he is Korean, so it makes sense. (In all seriousness, do you know how un-hot it is to have someone moan ‘Min-hi-uk’ or ‘Min-hyook’ instead of your real name? It’s very un-hot). 

“Mhmm,” Minhyuk hums. “Hyungwon, right?” Beanpole nods and just waltzes into Minhyuk’s apartment like he owns it, slipping off his _Acne Studios_ sneakers by the door. It sort of dawns on Minhyuk right now that it’s been so long since a hookup that he sort of forgets what he’s supposed to do. “Do you…” he trails off, “Want a soda or something?” What an idiot. 

“No, dude,” Hyungwon says, and Minhyuk’s not sure if ‘dude’ is appropriate for the situation. “I came here to fuck you. I know you’re a bottom and all, but, Jesus.” What’s _t_ _hat_ supposed to mean? 

Hyungwon’s sort of a dick and Minhyuk finds that he sort of likes it. He opens his mouth to speak, but Hyungwon cuts him off before he can spew anything else that’ll make them both cringe. 

“Just,” he sighs, stepping into Minhyuk’s space. “C’mere,” and then he kisses him. It’s nice. Very straightforward. Hyungwon leads him towards the nearest free wall and crowds his space, cages him. Minhyuks not really expecting it, even though Hyungwon’s bio had said _dom top_. (Can you really blame him? Just because people say things on the internet doesn’t mean they’re true). Minhyuk, recovering quickly from the initial surprise, slides his hands up Hyungwon’s lean chest to grip his broad shoulders (seriously. This dude is _so_. _broad_ ).

Minhyuk, God help him, is already working his way up to being halfway hard, and he’s sure Hyungwon can feel it through the fabric of his jeans because he circles his knee _just_ right. It’s likely just to see if he can get something out of Minhyuk, which he does: an indignant squeak from the back of his throat at the unexpected contact. Minhyuk’s hands grip the bottom of Hyungwon’s pullover, urging him to take it off, but he just breaks the kiss and says, “Bed first."

Minhyuk has honestly never heard a better idea. 

They make for the bedroom; Minhyuk only stops to kiss Hyungwon twice before Hyungwon gets him on the bed. He crawls on top of Minhyuk, arms once again caging him, eyes dark as he peers down. 

“Tell me what you like,” Hyungwon says, “what you want me to do.”

“Uhhh,” Minhyuk says. His brain is cloudy and he can’t form a single coherent thought besides _dick, dick, dick._ “Do you want a fucking novel? Jesus, just-- be a little rough? I guess? I like pet names. I don’t know,” he whines, “can you just make me feel good?” 

“I can do that,” Hyungwon tells him. “Baby.” Minhyuk makes a little noise in the back of his throat. “You like that? Baby?” Minhyuk nods pitifully. This man is making him feel things and he’s not sure how to deal with it besides being a stupid blushy bottom. 

Hyungwon slides his hands up under Minhyuk’s hoodie, under which he’s bare, and dances his fingers over the skin before sliding it over Minhyuk’s head. His fingers leave goosebumps in their wake. He kisses upwards from Minhyuk’s navel towards his collarbones, which he pays great attention to, sucking and biting at the skin until red blooms beneath his mouth. 

Next, Hyungwon slides his joggers down his hips, exposing his boxers, which fit tight and are black all but for a ring of golden stars on the band. Minhyuk swears he heard Hyungwon murmur _How cute,_ but he might be delusional. Hyungwon wraps his stupidly long fingers around Minhyuk through his underwear, not stroking, just holding him loosely and running his thumb over the head. 

“Shit,” Minhyuk huffs. His head tips back at the same time his hips kick up. It’s not nice to tease someone whose only sexual encounters have been with their own hand for the past God knows how long-- doesn’t Hyungwon know that? 

“Look at you, baby,” Hyungwon coos, his voice somehow even more attractive than Minhyuk had already thought it was. He slides Minhyuk’s underwear off, too, leaving him exposed as he goes back to what he was doing before. Minhyuk’s hips kick again. “So pretty for me, aren’t you?”

Minhyuk just whines. 

“What, you like it when I compliment you?” Hyungwon asks, his hand finally beginning to move, albeit slowly. Minhyuk does nothing but bury his face in the crook of his elbow but it’s answer enough. Hyungwon hums. “It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to be shy.” After a moment: “Can I give you head?”

What kind of question is that? Does Minhyuk look like he’s in any position to say no from a guy with a mouth like _that_? “If you don’t get your mouth on me in the next three seconds I’m going to murder you.”

“That’s big talk coming from a bottom with a praise kink,” Hyungwon says, but before Minhyuk can even think of a retort, he’s sinking down Minhyuk’s length. 

Look. Minhyuk is a pretty modest guy. He doesn’t like to brag. That being said, he’s definitely not got the dick than you could just swallow down like that without a _little_ trouble. It’s not like he’s got a third leg or anything, Minhyuk is just _saying_. Jesus, it’s like Hyungwon is inhuman, the way he swallows Minhyuk up like it’s nothing. 

Speaking of a third leg, it’s only just dawned on Minhyuk that Hyungwon is still fully clothed. That will have to change. 

Minhyuk prides himself on having pretty good stamina, but after a few minutes when Hyungwon looks up to make eye contact it’s like he’s a teenager who’s just figured out how his dick works. “Jesus, shit. You gotta stop or I’ll cum,” he says, albeit a little sheepishly. Hyungwon pulls off and maintains eye contact as he strokes lazily at Minhyuk’s cock. 

“Can you go more than once?” he asks, voice surprisingly level for someone who just has a dick down his throat. 

“With you?” Minhyuk asks. Is that even a question? “Yeah.” Hyungwon has single-handedly fueled his wank bank for the next ten years. Without warning, Hyungwon swallows him down again, and it’s hardly a minute before Minhyuk’s grip tightens in his hair and he lets go into his mouth. Hyungwon swallows around him, choking a little, and pulls off dazed. “Did you just?”

Hyungwon just shrugs. He’s a sex demon. Minhyuk is positive about this now. 

“Christ, you’re going to end me.” Minhyuk throws an arm over his head and groans. 

“You can’t die yet,” Hyungwon says. “I’m not finished with you.” 

“Yes, about that,” Minhyuk says. He rolls over so that he’s on his elbows and knees, legs spread wide. “I need you to get your stupid dick in me right I am going to lose my mind and that is a guarantee.”

“I’ve gotta--"

“Nope,” Minhyuk cuts him off, tossing him a condom and lube. “I stretched in the shower. Go wild. I mean that.” 

Minhyuk shoves his face into the mattress and listens to Hyungwon unwrap the condom and click open the lube. He’s vaguely aware that he hasn’t even really seen Hyungwon naked but also finds that he doesn’t care as much as he did five minutes ago, because his head is clouded with arousal and Hyungwon’s already sliding in. His hands grip Minhyuk’s hips tightly and Minhyuk likes it so much. He is going to let this man ruin his life whether he’s consciously aware of it or not. 

“Look at you,” Hyungwon coos. “Pretty baby, aren’t you, Hyukkie? So good for me, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says. It’s hardly coherent, but he's sure it’s understandable considering his predicament. He sort of wishes he has taken a peek at Hyungwon’s dick because he honestly feels like he’s being split in half and he’s not sure if it’s because it’s been a while or because Hyungwon is genuinely massive. 

Once fully inside: “Gonna fuck you now, baby.”

“You talk big game,” Minhyuk says. He realized some three seconds after the words leave his mouth that they were the wrong words to say because Hyungwon starts driving into him in a way that’s inhuman. It’s _so_ good. Minhyuk feels like his brain has liquified and is pouring out of his ears, and his dick is already hard again and dribbling onto his sheets. 

_"Fuck_ ,” he curses, reaching a hand back to grip Hyungwon’s bony wrist. Who knew fucking a beanpole could be so game-changing? “Don’t ever stop.” 

And then: he stops. Well. More like slows down until it’s hardly making Minhyuk feel anything but deprived. 

“ _Why_?” he cries. 

“Your cat,” Hyungwon says, voice much too steady for someone who has just been boning like a champ. “It’s staring at me and I feel weird.” You’ve got to be fucking kidding. 

“Are you _joking_?” 

Right now? _This_ is what he’s dealing with? A mood-killing cat and a man balls-deep? _Seriously_? 

Hyungwon’s not _lying_. On the closed hamper sits Genji, staring blankly at them, like he’s not the most heinous criminal in the entire world. So Minhyuk grabs a pillow from the other side of his bed and tosses it at the cat. “Get the fuck out, Genji.” He runs out through the ajar door with a garbled sound of disapproval, but Minhyuk legitimately could not give less of a fuck. 

“How’d you name him?” Hyungwon asks as he starts moving again. It’s not like, jackrabbiting, or anything, but it’s enough to have Minhyuk panting. Minhyuk’s hands grip the sheets tightly. This is just plain uncool. 

“He’s named after my Overwatch main,” Minhyuk says. What he really wants to say is _Can we maybe not have this conversation when your dick is in my ass? Maybe??_

“You're a nerd,” Hyungwon says. And then laughs at Minhyuk. _Laughs_ at him. At a time like this. Minhyuk does not need to be reminded of this when he’s getting railed by a model, thanks. 

“You’re still fucking me,” Minhyuk reminds him. “Actually, you’re not doing enough of that, so if you could please--” but Hyungwon starts really going at him and it knocks the wind out of Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon grabs the wrist not gripping the sheets and pins it behind his back, using the other to press his shoulders down so his face is once again in the mattress. “You like it though, don’t you baby?” It’s crazy how fast he switches back into his role. “When I’m mean to you?”

Minhyuk can do nothing but whine pitifully. Yeah, he’s got a praise kink. He’s still a masochist. He’s also kind of fucked up. There’s a lot to unpack here. 

They come undone like that; Minhyuk’s face pressing into the mattress, his hand pinned behind his back and Hyungwon driving into him. Could you really blame him when Hyngwon is acting like _that_? Minhyuk cries out when he comes, spilling untouched onto his top sheet. He’s overly sensitive and whining as Hyungwon doesn’t let up on his pace, chasing his own climax. He lets out a low, _Shit, Hyuk_ , when he comes and flops next to him when it’s over. He’s panting. 

Minhyuk can hear him get up to toss the condom in the bin by the desk. “You’re lying in cum,” he states, rather blandly. “You should get up so I can take the sheet off.” Minhyuk, still dazed and lightheaded, does nothing but groan indignantly. He makes grabby hands at Hyungwon, as though asking _Please hold me, I’m but a small baby bottom who needs affection or he’ll die. Like a Tamagotchi_. “I can hold you after if you want.”

Minhyuk doesn’t get up, instead rolls to either side so Hyungwon can take the top sheet and put it in the hamper. His body is warm when he takes Minhyuk into his arms, and he’s vaguely wondering if he’s made things weird by silently asking him to do this. It’s not like he knows Hyungwon, after all. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Minhyuk mumbles sometime later, when he’s coherent enough to speak and Hyungwon has pulled the duvet over them both so their nude forms don't freeze from the overpowering AC. 

“You’re not getting rid of me?” 

“I’m a bottom,” Minhyuk says, like it explains everything. “I’m also very touch starved so no, unless you want to leave, I’m not getting rid of you.”

A moment passes. “Cool,” Hyungwon says. “What do you want to watch?” 

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk says. “Before we had this arrangement I was planning on rewatching Killing Eve and eating jalapeno cheezies, so.” 

“Sounds like an ideal night,” Hyungwon says. “Let’s do it.”

-

They eat the cheezies while still nude, and Minhyuk gets the little crumbs on his bare chest and his fingers are orange. He doesn’t really care though, because it’s after one and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. He glances with a grimace, as he’s sucking the cheese dust from his fingertips, at Hyungwon, who has Genji sleeping on him. It’s not fair. Genji will hardly do that with Minhyuk, who’s had him for three years, but will do it with Hyungwon, who the only context he knows him in is railing his owner.

They sleep in Minhyuk’s bed, and because Minhyuk is clingy he wakes up practically on top of Hyungwon, who’s still out cold beneath him with his mouth hanging open. It’s odd to him, how small and sweet Hyungwon looks asleep. Minhyuk also finds that he likes it, in a way he probably shouldn’t. He’s still wanting to risk it all for Hyungwon even after the novelty’s worn off. That can’t be good, right? 

Minhyuk’s not really sure how they’re supposed to go about this whole thing now. He’d kind of had the idea that after one night stands the second party was meant to leave and to never see the first party again. It was better that way, he’d thought, cleaner. Minhyuk isn’t, however, usually one to do things the right way. He’s the kind of person who does things the batshit backwards way, like fuck before the first date and get a pet before they even move in. Which, in regards to the first one, is evidently what’s happening. 

Except, Minhyuk’s not sure if there’s going to be a date after the fuck, because as far as he knows, Hyungwon only stayed because Minhyuk gets clingy after sex. He feels like by letting Hyungwon, a (prior to an impromptu bang session) complete stranger sleep in his bed wasn’t one of his brightest ideas. (Though, they did have dick contact, so he suppose maybe Hyungwon was less a stranger and more someone who he’d avoid eye contact with on the streets for fear they’d recognize him). 

He doesn’t realize it was a shit idea as soon as he wakes up, no, he realizes it was a shit idea after he’d been laying against Hyungwon’s chest for a half hour and his brain started to wander and he started thinking about the little things. Things like how burnt Hyungwon likes his toast, if he’s an over easy or over hard kind of guy. If he prefers grape or strawberry jam. Milk or cream? Neither? Did he even like coffee at all? Does he brush his teeth before or after eating? Maybe he doesn’t even eat breakfast because eating so early makes him ill. 

Naturally, Minhyuk builds a dream world in his head where he and Hyungwon are living away on a farm and they bake fresh bread every day and drink tea and listen to Hozier. Dream Hyungwon dresses like a writer from the forties and Dream Minhyuk has his hair dyed strawberry blond and paints his nails baby pink. 

Minhyuk thinks he’d like to take Hyungwon to his favourite places; the restaurant in the suburb he grew up in that makes everything out of waffles and the cafe in K-Town that makes the best London Fogs. He thinks about them going to High Park and looking at the Llamas and going to ride the ferris wheel and get sick on cotton candy when the fair rolls in. He wants to kiss him after pancakes even though they’ll taste like coffee and syrup and whipped cream.

It’s the _why_ in all of this that Minhyuk can’t really come up with. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Hyungwon asks. His voice is deeper than it had been before. 

Minhyuk blinks. He hadn’t realized he had been. “Can’t a man look longingly at the guy who boned the brains out of him without ridicule?”

Hyungwon gives him a look that he has trouble deciphering. It’s a mix between _Jesus, I can’t believe I banged this dude_ , and _How are you still managing to be cute?_ After a moment of them just looking at each other, he asks, “Are you going to kick me out now?”

“Do you want me to kick you out now?” What Minhyuk really wants to say is, _stay as long as you want, please_ , but it’s really starting to border on too desperate, even for him. 

“I just feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome,” is what Hyungwon says. He moves to look at the ceiling. 

“How about we have some breakfast,” Minhyuk says. “Then we can decide.”

-

Hyungwon likes his eggs scrambled and his coffee black-- polar opposite to Minhyuk, who likes his sunny side up and his coffee so light it’s beige and so sweet most people gag. ( _At least_ , some deep part of Minhyuk’s mind whispers, _if this escalates any more you won't have to worry about him stealing your cream_ ). They talk as they eat: Minhyuk finds out that Hyungwon is a DJ for a local radio station, and that he spends more time in the studio than he does in his own apartment. In return, Minhyuk tells him about his kids: Lily with the pigtails, Jordan who’s got an obsession with the number forty-seven and writes it on everything he can. He tells Hyungwon about The French teacher who hates him, either because he’s annoying or because he’s gay or both, and also Emma, the fourth grade teacher who just won’t take a hint. 

After Minhyuk pours him another cup of coffee, Hyungwon says, “This isn’t how my hookups usually go, you know.” Minhyuk swallows around the lump in his throat. 

“Is that,” he clears his throat, “is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Hyungwon says. “It’s just that I can’t really fathom why you never kicked me out.” _Because he’s desperate for a boyfriend._ “I mean, you let me sleep in your bed and are feeding me right now.”

“I mean,” Minhyuk says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He’s not very good with confrontation. “It’s the same for me, I guess. I don’t really do this.” It’s not a _total_ lie. He’s never done it to this extent. “I guess you’re just special.”

“If I’m so special,” Hyungwon says, sipping his coffee even though it has to be burning his tongue. “Why don’t you let me take you out on a date?” 

Minhyuk bites his lip to hide his grin. “I think I’d like that.”

In an odd sort of way, Hyungwon smiles too. “Good.”

  
  



End file.
